Game of Thrones: Finding Yourself
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Modern AU: Gendry is on his way home when he finds a dishevelled girl in need of help; it soon turns out she has amnesia and is a victim of the infamous human trafficking group; House of Black and White. Gendry does his utmost to help the girl while the police search for leads; what he didn't expect was to fall in love with her, or find out who she really is.
1. Chance Meeting

**Game of Thrones: Finding Yourself**

Chapter 1 of a new, modern AU, Arya/Gendry story; hope you enjoy it.

Just a note in this Arya is sixteen and Gendry twenty-two, other character ages (such as the Stark siblings) can be gathered from that (using the TV ages as a base; example Bran being 10 rather than 7).

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chance Meeting**

Twenty-two year old Gendry Waters sighed as he stepped out into the foul air that always hung over Flea Bottom; the slums of King's Landing. It was late at night; around the time the drunks and junkies would be leaving the bars. Gendry began to walk home; keeping his head down, trying to avoid eye contact with any of them. Flea Bottom truly was the worst place he knew; rife with crime, the police seemed to have given up trying to combat it. Gendry was trying to find a way out; for himself and his mother; but it was hard; they needed money. They both had jobs but they only offered meagre pay. In his case he was working at a garage as a mechanic; the owner Tobho Mott, was a nice friendly man. The only reason he paid Gendry so little was he had very little money himself. Gendry didn't mind; he would rather receive no pay at all than have Mott pay him and go hungry. However he wished he had some means to get enough money so his mother didn't have to work, especially where she was working now. She worked in a sleazy bar and Gendry worried constantly for her; especially since he had seen the dreg of humanity that went there and knew she was at risk. Not only the inhabitants made Flea Bottom terrible; it was also run down, many of the buildings were falling apart; more than half had no electricity or running water; not even indoor plumbing; Gendry counting him and his mother lucky that their house did.

As he walked, keeping his gaze away from potential trouble; Gendry winced as the cold air made the reddened skin around his right eye ache. Despite his mother's protests and her constant fear Gendry had taken a second job as a fighter in an underground fight club, to supplement his income. Using his size, strength and sheer stubbornness, something which earned him the nickname 'The Bull', he had remained undefeated in the fight club. Although that didn't mean he always came out unscathed; like now, his opponent had got a blow in and struck his eye; he knew by tomorrow it would start to bruise; maybe swell, leaving him with a black eye. He ran a hand through his thick, messy black hair and continued walking, the sooner he made it home, the better off he'd be. His mother was still at work and wouldn't be home for a few hours; his father; he never knew who his father was. He had been conceived on a drunken one night stand between his father and mother; afterwards his father disappeared, never entering his life. His mother never said anything about him; Gendry hated his father for that reason; leaving his mother alone to raise him, not even realizing he was a father most likely. His blue eyes narrowed as he remembered this, before stopping himself. Now wasn't the time to think about his father; he hurried on, desperate to get home.

As he walked he saw something, no, someone, ahead of him and slowed his pace. The figure was sitting on the ground, just inside the mouth of an alleyway. He walked forward cautiously and got close enough to see the figure was a girl; she was huddled up against the wall. Her brown hair was matted and darkened by dirt, it hung down to her chin, the fringe partially covering her left eye; what he could see of her face was also streaked with dirt and, judging by the wet streaks, tears. Her clothes were too big for her and hung on her skinny frame; they were patched and ragged, ripped in places. Going by how hollow her face was and how skinny she was, Gendry guessed she hadn't eaten for some time. What really drew his attention however was the blood; she had been bleeding. There was blood on her clothes and the few exposed areas of skin from the rips had scars, as well as scars on her fingers and one on the side of her neck, going up and disappearing under her hair. Gendry didn't know this girl, but he could tell she was in trouble; his heart went out to her. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her. She immediately tensed and he guessed she knew he had approached her. Her eyes shot open, grey and hauntingly blank of noticeable emotion. She looked at him with those wide eyes and Gendry realized when she leaned away from him, that she thought he was going to hurt her in some way.

Gendry sighed and when he spoke, he did so as gently as possible; trying not to scare her.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you miss." He tells her; she doesn't reply, but he notices some of the tension leave her body, her shoulders relax. "Are you okay?"

He is haunted by her expression; he's never seen eyes so dead, on someone alive anyway. Slowly she nods and he looks around. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She had to live nearby, her clothes were dirty and torn, not an uncommon sight in Flea Bottom. Yet to his surprise she shook her head; he had a bad feeling about this.

"Do you…have somewhere to stay?" He asked; again she shook her head, confirming his fears, she was homeless.

He notes the blood again. "You should probably go to hospital…"

She shook her head again, this time more strongly and he is surprised; until he verifies that the blood is dry and all her wounds are healed over; the small amount of fresh blood on her clothes isn't hers. He sighs; he knows her can't leave her here; but he doesn't want her to feel scared.

"Listen, you can't stay here; it isn't safe; do you want to come with me, you can come stay in my home."

She looks at him blankly for a moment and then nods. He helps her to her feet and leads her to his house.

He opens the door and they walk inside; she looks around.

Gendry smiled lightly at her. "It's not much."

She just nods; going by her expression, she doesn't mind. He regards her carefully for moment; she is covered in dirt, but he remembers how skinny she is; and that starved look.

"Do you want to take a shower or get something to eat first?" He asked.

She doesn't hesitate to point to the kitchen; Gendry wonders if she is unable to talk. He takes her into the kitchen and gets some food for her; she tears into so fast Gendry is worried she'll make herself sick.

"Hey slow down, you'll make yourself ill." He warns her. She pauses and then continues to eat, at a more reasonable pace.

Once she is down he nods. "Okay, I think you should go get cleaned up; I'll show you how to work the shower." He tells her. "If you're still hungry I'll get you something once you come out."

She nods, smiling lightly this time; however it did not reach her eyes, which remained empty. He hurries up to his room, grabs some of his clothes and a towel; he gives them to her.

"Would you like me to wash your clothes, or do you want them thrown out?"

She gestures towards the bin and he knew she wanted them thrown out; bad memories or something he guessed. He shows her how to work the shower, gives her the towel and clean clothes and then leaves the room; she leaves the door ajar and passes her old clothes out through it. He hears the shower turn on and he picks up her clothes.

As he goes to throw them out, something falls out of her trousers pocket. He picked it up; it was a silver necklace that said the word 'Needle'. He slipped it into his pocket and got rid of the old clothes; after searching the pockets for anything that might help tell him who she is; but they were empty. He waits and when she comes out of the shower; wearing his clothes he smiles; his shirt is very big, coming down to her knees; the jeans were baggy and the legs turned up several times. She has something else to eat; but only something small and he leads her up to his bedroom.

"You can stay in my bed tonight; I'll sleep downstairs."

She smiles at him and nods; once she's lying down in his bed he remembers the necklace, he takes it out of his pocket and gives it to her.

"Here, this fell out of your pocket."

She takes the necklace and holds it tight against her chest; she looks up at him, for the first time he sees a sparkle of emotion in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispers; her voice soft and airy; but proving that she can talk.

Gendry nods and after she slips the necklace on she drifted off to sleep. Gendry pulled the blanket gently over her; grabbed the spare blanket and pillow and headed downstairs. He sets everything up, removes his jeans and shirt and, in just his boxers; lay down to sleep.

Later on in the night; he is woken up by someone gently shaking his shoulder. He opens his eyes to see a blonde woman in her forties standing over him; his mother Alyssa Waters.

"Mom." He said; his voice raspy due to just waking up.

"Gendry, what's going on?" She asked. "Why are you down here; and who is that girl your room?"

It took a few seconds for Gendry's sleep-fogged mind to register his mother was talking about the homeless girl.

When he realized his eyes widened. "Oh yeah; I found her on the street; she was hurt, alone…I couldn't leave her there; she…she didn't have a home to go to."

His mother's eyes widened at that; he knew that something like that would really tug at her kind heart. "I see, so you let her sleep in your room; that's was very nice of you."

Gendry smiled and then; although he dreaded the answer; he asked. "How was work?"

His mother sighed. "The usual; working, trying to avoid the creeps…"

Gendry scowled; his mother got a lot of attention from the men in that sleazy bar; even though she was in her forties and approaching middle age; she was still a beautiful woman.

"I swear, any of them even try and touch you…" He snarled.

She shook her head. "Gendry, it's okay; just relax. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and she left for her room; Gendry lay back down and let himself drift off again; thinking about their current situation; the fight club; his mother, the risks she was exposed to, but most of all, thinking of that poor girl, upstairs in his room.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Amnesia

**Game of Thrones: Finding Yourself**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Gendry woke up and took a moment to remember that he was sleeping on the sofa. After that he remembered almost instantly why he was doing so. He got up and pulled his clothes on; he then headed upstairs and entered his room. The girl was awake and sitting up in his bed, she was looking around the room but stayed seated. When she saw him she managed a small smile; once again her eyes stayed dead. Gendry smiled back and sat on the edge of the bed, this time she didn't move away.

"Good morning." He said softly. "Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded and Gendry then introduced himself. "My name's Gendry, what's yours?"

She looked at him in silence for a long moment before finally replying.

"I…I don't…know, I can't remember anything." She said; sounding rather distraught. "I just…I remember being in Braavos, I was…running from something."

He could see her struggling; her brow creased as she tried desperately to remember. He was shocked at her not knowing her name; he had heard of something like this; amnesia.

She finally continued. "I…I somehow got my hands on money and managed to take a ship over here; then I just…walked, lost, I don't know how long, days I think."

"Then I found you." Gendry finished.

She nodded in confirmation; Gendry sighed, he knew now he would have to call the police.

They headed downstairs to the kitchen; his mother was already there. She looked up and smiled; the girl shrank make, nervous.

"It's okay." Gendry told her. "This is my mother, Alyssa."

The girl slowly nodded; still wary. But she still sat down and ate while Gendry told his mother about what he had found out. She gasped.

"Amnesia; oh the poor girl."

Gendry nodded. "We need to call the police mom."

She nodded and picked up the phone; meanwhile Gendry returned to girl.

"Listen, I have to go out to work; but my mom will be here." He told her. "If you need anything, just ask her okay."

She smiled. "Thank you." She said; her voice was growing stronger the more she used it.

Before he left he had a thought; he handed her a notepad and pencil. "If you remember anything, write it down, okay. We can look through it; see if we can find anything out."

She nodded and took them. He then headed back to his mother; she had put the phone down and was frowning.

She then explained to him. "They don't care, we live in Flea Bottom, so they're not going to bother coming to us."

Gendry sighed; it was always the same.

"Fine, when I get home from work; I'll take her with me to the police station. They'll have to listen then."

His mother just nodded and Gendry left; heading to Tobho Mott's garage.

When he arrived Mott was just opening up; he smiled.

"Hi Gendry, early as usual I see." He remarked jovially.

Gendry smiled back. "Yeah."

Mott narrowed his eyes; confused. "Are you alright? You seem a little, distracted."

"Oh, it's…it's nothing; just…something happened last night, that's all." He replied.

Mott nodded and then asked. "Got anything to do with that eye?"

Gendry then saw his reflection and saw the black eye; he sighed, surprised that his mother had raised an issue with it. He guessed she was waiting until he wasn't pressed for time. Well at least that would give him time to think.

"No, not quite; that's just…from my second job."

Mott sighed and nodded; but he didn't say anything else and let Gendry get straight to work. He worked throughout the day; doing his best to stay focused; yet his mind continued to wander to the girl; he wondered if she had remembered anything else. Eventually, after a hard day's work he packed away his tools and began to head home. Once he crossed over into Flea Bottom the crowd thinned considerably; this part of town only came alive at night and not in a good way. Suddenly he bumped into someone and staggered back.

"Hey sorry." He said quickly.

The voice made him freeze. "You should be."

The owner of the voice was huge; almost eight feet tall and incredibly muscular; it was Gregor Clegane, the Mountain. Gregor was the champion of the Fight Club Gendry fought in and was, like him, undefeated so far. That was his real fear, that one day; he would have to fight the Mountain. He just bowed his head and hurried on home, Gregor walked on, ignoring him.

Gendry opened the door; aware he was sweating after his close encounter. His mother stood in the hallway, waiting for him.

"Gendry…" She began he quickly cut across her.

"Mom, please, not now, I…"

She shook her head. "We'll talk about that dangerous fight club later; right now, you should go to the living room. She's remembered a few things."  
That surprised him; he hurried through and saw her sitting on the sofa; clutching the notebook in her hands. He hurried over to her.

"Are you okay; what did you remember?"

She looked up at him; her eyes were wide, expressive and no longer completely dead. "I…I remembered these, people, they held me in some dark house, with others…They, they gave me the name; Cat."

Gendry smiled. "Cat?"

She nodded. "I know it's not my real name; just the name they gave me…but, it's the only one I remember."

"Then we'll use it, better than having no name at all." He told her; she smiled and nodded. "Listen, the police won't come here; so we're gonna have to go to them, are you up for it?"

She nodded again and together they got ready; said goodbye to his mother and left the house, heading for the police station.

As they walked Gendry kept a close eye, making sure there was nobody who'd try to hurt Cat. They were soon out of Flea Bottom and heading for the police station; but he was no less wary. He also kept an eye on her in case she remembered something else. However the walk was uneventful and soon they arrived at and entered the police station. The officer at the desk regarded them with distain until Gendry showed him the notebook and explained about how Cat was clearly an escaped kidnap victim. He then immediately directed them to the head of the police department and went with them. Soon they were seated in his office while the officer explained the situation to his boss. The boss nodded and then dismissed the officer. Once he left he turned to them.

"Now then, ma'am, you're absolutely certain about all this?" He asked cautiously.

Cat nodded. "Yes; I…I remember it like that; I'm pretty sure it's real. All of it."

Gendry sighed, this was getting too frustrating. "Look, what's going on?"

The officer sighed and then explained. "We have reason to believe; that what she refers to, is a case we've been working on for years. The House of Black and White."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Decisions

**Game of Thrones: Finding Yourself**

Third chapter of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well; here's the next chapter.  
yubima-chan: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; I don't understand it either. Well, wait and see what happens :)  
SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Decisions**

Gendry froze; he had heard of the House of Black and White case. They were a notorious group of criminals who specialized in kidnapping young teens and pre-teens for use in human trafficking.

The officer nodded. "Yes; this bears all the hallmarks of that case."

Gendry looked over at Cat; she was sitting perfectly still; her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. Gendry was worried; but before he could do anything; the officer continued.

"They take the children to the so called 'House'" He explained. "There, we don't know exactly what they do to each them but, they spend years slowly killing off the children's emotions and trying to…recreate them, so they are suitable for the tasks they're being sold for."

Both Gendry and the officer turned to Cat when they noted a change in her breathing. Gendry gently put his hand on top of hers.

"Cat, are you okay?" He asked; concerned.

She slowly nodded. "I…I remember; they, when they held me prisoner…I still don't remember what they did but…I fought it, I fought it."

The officer nodded slowly. "Do you…remember how long you were there, or how long you fought?"

She shook her head sadly. The officer sighed but pursued no further.

"I see; alright; we're going to look into this; I will ensure you are kept in the loop." He told them. "But, we need to be sure that the young lady is taken care of."

Gendry nodded. "She's been staying with me; I can still look after her."

The officer seemed reluctant but finally agreed and allowed them to go.

They began to walk back to Gendry's home. As they walked Gendry looked over at Cat; she looked pale, shaken. He gently touched her shoulder and she turned sharply; her eyes wide again.

"Sorry." He said quickly. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

She relaxed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just…just can't believe all this happened; and there's still stuff I can't remember."

He nodded. "It's alright; I'll help you through this."

"Thank you Gendry." She replied; this time with real emotion; her eyes were no longer empty too; slowly she was recovering herself.

They finally reached his home and headed inside. Cat headed through to the living room and opted to watch TV; their TV set was ancient but still worked at least. While she did that he headed into the kitchen. His mother was in the kitchen, getting dinner ready and preparing to head out for work. Gendry frowned; he really hated that the only work his mother could get was working in some sleazy bar; he was worried she would attacked some time. Alyssa noted the look on her son's face and shook her head.

"Gendry, you know if we want to get out of here; we both need to work." She explained. "It's the only place that would accept me."

He nodded sadly and sat down as Cat also came into the room; lured by the smell of food. They ate dinner silently.

Once they were finished Cat returned to the living room. Gendry made sure she was out of earshot and then turned to his mother.

"We spoke to the police." He told her. "Cat's an escaped victim of the House of Black and White."

His mother gasped as she realized the enormity of what was going on.

"Then she…"

He nodded. "We're hoping her memories will come back soon; but it's a long shot, we can only wait."  
She nodded. "So, what are the police doing?"

"They're continuing the investigation; if Cat recovers anymore memories; then we're to let them know." He explained. "Until them, I was hoping she could stay with us."

Alyssa smiled. "That's fine, don't worry…well; I've got to get to work. You take care of her, alright."

He nodded. However he saw her expression and tensed.

"I meant it Gendry; I want you to stay here and keep an eye on her. You're not going…There." She told him in a warning tone.

Gendry groaned. "Mom; it's…"

"I mean it Gendry." She said again before leaving the house.

Gendry sighed and headed through to the living room. Cat was sitting on the sofa, watching the TV. She looked up at him and bit the corner of her lip.

"I…I heard you and your mother." She said, sounding nervous.

He sighed. "It's nothing Cat, nothing to worry about."

However Cat didn't look convinced.

Finally she asked. "What…What were you talking about? Why doesn't she want you to go to this place, what is it?"

Gendry sighed and sat down next to her. He wondered how much he should tell her; after some thought he made up his mind.

"I…I have a second job; mom doesn't like it." He explained. "However it's my only chance to get more money. We're both making only a little money with the jobs we currently do."

"Why do you need so much money?" She asked. Gendry gestured around.

"Look at how we live, where we live. We are decent people, in unfortunate circumstances. We want to get out of here, but we need money to do so. That's why I took this other job, it pays more…but it's dangerous."

She looked at him, worried. "How…dangerous?"

He pondered for a moment and then sighed and gestured to his black eye. "Put it this way, I got this at the job."

She gasped and he nodded. "I was going to go tonight; but if you're here…I hate to leave you alone and my mother wouldn't like it either."

She nodded slowly but then smiled.

"I'll be okay, really." She said, reassuringly. "I know where everything is in the kitchen, I can write down any memories that come back to me and…I can sleep in your bed right?"

He nodded and she smiled wider. "See, I'll be fine. If it helps you and your mother; go for it."

He sighed and thanked her, promising to be back before his mother returned home. He then gathered everything he need and left, still having a nagging worry in the back of his mind about her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. More Memories

**Game of Thrones: Finding Yourself**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Guest: The chapters are as long as I plan them out to be; the whole story is already planned out. Anyway, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to Geroge R.R. Martin.

* * *

**More Memories**

Gendry removed his shirt; ensured he had everything he needed and then stepped out into the main room where a large crowd had gathered; other fighters and those who put bets on those fighters. The man in charge of the fight club spoke from a small stage next to the cage arena in the middle of the room.

"Is everybody ready, all in your places, good." He called out. "Alright, let's get this started; we have eight fighters competing tonight; let's see who comes out on top and who goes home on a stretcher."

Gendry rolled his eyes; the man who acted as part announcer, part bookie was always being overly dramatic. He sighed and waited as the draws were decided. He found he was fighting in the first match; his opponent was a large man with clearly more muscle than brain. Luckily whatever intimidation factor he had was mitigated by the fact he was nothing compared to the Mountain. In fact he was only stood two inches, at the most, taller than Gendry. Gendry climbed into the cage, his opponent got in too; they stood facing each other, ready to fight. With only a nod from the man on the stage the fight began. His opponent immediately rushed him; but Gendry, true to his nickname, stood his ground, unyielding. His opponent barrelled into him but was thrown off balance by Gendry not moving at all. Gendry took the opportunity to throw a punch. The man staggered back and readied himself again; the fight began for real.

The fight was messy, but Gendry stood firm; using his strength and tenacity to beat his opponent down. He took a few hits, but nothing serious; mostly bruises would be the result. In the end he won the match; knocking his opponent down and knocking him out in the process. The man was carried from the ring and Gendry got out. He took a seat on a bench near the edge of the ring; took a drink form his water bottle and watched the other matches. The other fighters weren't too bad either; but like him, he knew they came nowhere close to the Mountain's level. He scanned the crowd but was relieved to see Gregor Clegane was not present. The man was the current and undisputed champion and had a terrible temper; he was known sometimes to view certain fighters as a threat or sport. Regardless of proceedings he would challenge them to a match, even midway through a fight, setting the date and time right there and then. After that everybody would be preparing for the fight which Gregor would inevitably win. Gendry had watched the Mountain fight and noticed, to his dismay only one possible victory. The problem was it meant fighting against him for a long time, which most men couldn't withstand. The last time somebody fought Gregor in the ring they were nearly killed and had to spend months in hospital. Gendry was pulled out of his thoughts however by the announcement that there were four fighters left and the next set of fights were beginning, it was his next fight.

Gendry's second opponent was just as tall as he was, and rather cagey too. He avoided most of Gendry's blows; luckily Gendry was able to block or dodge any blows sent his way in return. It took Gendry seconds to see however that this opponent relied on movement to win his matches. So he turned that against him and before long had his opponent pinned in a corner. He soon got to work; repeatedly punching his opponent until the man gave up. He stepped back and let the man leave the ring before leaving himself. He watched the other match carefully; observing both men, trying to spot any weaknesses. Finally, one of the fighters won the match and Gendry took his place; ready for the final bout of the night. He could hear the bets being made; the pressure in the air. He refused to let it get to him however and remained focused. Immediately the fight began and he was soon clashing with his opponent. This one was clearly smart, strong too; a dangerous combination; he got a few good hits in and Gendry found himself really having to concentrate; despite all the noise around him. Finally however Gendry was able to land several good blows that dramatically changed things. His opponent was a lot more sluggish now and from there Gendry was able to claim victory, knocking his opponent out, winning the night's bouts and receiving the prize money.

Gendry grimaced as he headed home; he was going to be covered in bruises tomorrow, he was limping due to pain in his right leg and his shoulder hurt like a bitch. He made his way home, once again avoiding any trouble being caused by the drunks and junkies out on the streets. When he arrived home however he found himself standing face to face with his mother.

"Mom, I…" He began, but saw the look on her face and knew it would be pointless to lie.

She stepped towards him. "What were you thinking?"

Gendry shook his head. "I wasn't going to go mom; but Cat heard about how I was trying to make money to get out of this dump…She said she would be alright."

Alyssa nodded; noting the worry in his tone. "Cat's fine. But you still defied me. I told you not to go, I don't want you at that fight club, it's too dangerous."

Gendry sighed and walked through to the living room and sat down.

"I don't have a choice mom; if we want to get outta here _before_ something bad happens to us. I've gotta go to the fight club."

Alyssa shook her head. "Gendry, please…just don't okay. It's not just me that was worried about you."

She left the room and Gendry slumped in his seat. He hated arguing with his mother and he did agree she had a point; but so did he, he really had no choice.

He heard the footsteps and looked up to see Cat standing in front of him. She was wearing one of his old T-shirts and jeans; despite him not having worn them in a few years, they were still too big for her. She was a lot cleaner and looked healthier now. But he knew about her scars and the one on her neck was still visible.

"I think I should leave." She said softly. "I'm just…putting strain on you. You're trying to get even more money than usual, because of me."

Gendry shook his head. "No Cat, that's not true. You don't have to go anywhere."

She did not look convinced but nodded anyway. Gendry then noted the time.

"It's late; you should go to bed." He told her.

She nodded and headed through to his room while Gendry made himself comfortable on the sofa. Within moments he was asleep. His sleep was broken however by the sounds of a scream. It was coming from his room. He hurried through to find Cat sitting upright in his bed, her eyes wide, breathing heavily. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move.

"Cat, hey, look at me, it's okay." He told her as she turned her head towards him. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare."

She shook her head. "It's more than that Gendry I remember some things…About my past, from before I was kidnapped."

That shocked him; he hadn't expected that.

Finally he asked, as gently as he could. "What did you remember; do you remember your real name?"

She shook her head. "I remember…people; two men; one an adult, the other was a teenager; they both had brown hair and eyes like mine…The others, a woman; another teenager, a girl, older than me…Two boys, both younger than me, all with red hair and blue eyes."

Gendry nodded slowly, something about her descriptions sounded vaguely familiar to him somehow, but he couldn't place it.

She continued. "I think…they're a family, they might be…my family."

Gendry nodded.

"That would make sense, if you remember them like that." He said. "Do you remember any names?"

She shook her head. "Only one; the teenager who has the same hair and eyes as I do…I, I'm pretty sure his name is Jon."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Realized Feelings

**Game of Thrones: Finding Yourself**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Guest: Yeah well; glad you enjoyed it. This chapter, there will be some hints at the start then it will be confirmed at the end of the chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Realized Feelings**

Gendry sighed; it had been three months since he and his mother had taken Cat in. Life had gone on as normal since then; things were slowly, but surely looking up for him and his mother. They had a chance to get out of Flea Bottom; however it would depend on Gendry's next victory at the fight club. At the moment however he wasn't paying attention to that; he was seated in the police station with Cat. Throughout the months more memories had returned to her; she had written them all down and was now about to give a full testimony to the police about what she remembered. Gendry smiled as he watched her; she sat upright in the chair; no sign of nervousness. As her memory recovered some of what seemed to be her old personality returned too; she was more confident now, and a lot feistier and sometimes short tempered. But she was also caring and grateful towards him and his mother. He could not deny she was attractive too; but he had not expected himself to feel the way he now felt towards her; he was certain of his feelings; it was a crush; he was in love with the poor girl. But how could he say anything; it would feel wrong, like he was taking advantage of her. What if, when her memory fully returned she didn't want anything to do with him anymore; what if she had someone who was close to her and she still hoped to see him? Gendry shook the thoughts away and instead focused on what was important right now, Cat's testimony to the police.

Cat straightened up in her seat as the officer finished looking through the notebook, where she recorded her recovered memories. He handed it back to her, picked up a pen and then spoke.

"Okay Cat; you still don't remember your real name?" He asked; she shook her head and he wrote something down. "Let's begin; start with…Do you remember your family?"

She took a deep breath and then spoke. "I don't remember their names except one; but I know what they all look like."  
She then began to explain to the officer about the people she had seen in her dreams; she dreamed about them more and more. She was now certain they were her family; she told them about their appearances and mentioned Jon's name. It was clear to Gendry, from her recovered memories that this Jon was the family member she was closest too. There were still blanks in her memory but one thing that had returned to her, she remembered how she had been kidnapped.

"It was just me and Jon; my family were going out somewhere…" She explained. "Jon wasn't allowed to go for some reason; I…I refused to go without him so we stayed behind. I was outside; Jon was just inside the house…This…This man came up to me; he spoke kinda funny; the way they do in Braavos."

The officer nodded; knowing the manner of speech she was referring to. "Carry on."

"Well he spoke to me for a while; I was getting nervous. Before I could do anything however he held something over my face and I…I blacked out."

She stopped there; shuddering as she remembered what happened to her.

She managed to collect herself and continue. "When I woke up, I was tied up, I couldn't see, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move; I was on a ship. When I was able to move and see and everything again; I was in Braavos; in their base."

She then launched into a detailed description of her time there; the things they did to kill off her emotions; the harsh punishments for resistance, which explained the origins of her scars, and finally how she managed to escape and come back over to Westeros. She finished her story by explaining about her lost wanderings in King's Landing, up until Gendry found her.

The officer smiled and nodded. "This has been very helpful Cat. You've done so well; with this we can take steps to finally try and deal with the House of Black White once and for all."

Cat smiled over and Gendry and he smiled back, however the officer wasn't finished.

"One last thing Cat; can you describe the man who kidnapped you?"

Cat nodded. "Easily; his face is the one thing I've never forgotten. He was tall; thin; he had long hair, red on one side; white on the other; black eyes, really pale. They change their names all the time, but when he spoke to he used the name Jaqen H'ghar. I…I don't why but, he was also the one who helped me escape."

The officer nodded. "We may never know; well thank you, that will be all, you may go now, we'll contact you with any updates."

With that they thanked him and left, heading back to Gendry's house.

Once back at Gendry's house they sat on the sofa; there was silence for a while then Cat turned to him.

"Gendry what's wrong, you've been kinda…withdrawn these past few days?" She asked.

Gendry opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Tell the truth okay…Don't try and brush it off."

He closed his mouth swallowed and decided he might as well tell her. She had asked him to do so after all.

"Okay; the truth is; Cat, these past three months I've been…I guess you could say…Oh by the Gods." He muttered; he couldn't build up some big explanation, that wasn't his strong suit. He would just say it directly. "Cat, I…I love you; I understand if you don't or if you just want to be friends but it's true; I…"

He paused when he saw her smile and then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

She managed to stop laughing and smiled at him. "You stupid bull; that's what was worrying you?"

"Yeah; why…?"

"Let me explain it this way." She replied.

Then; taking him by complete surprise; she kissed him. They only parted when they needed air; Gendry was speechless.

Cat smirked. "So you see; I love you too."

Gendry smiled and embraced her; she returned the embrace and they kissed again. Gendry was sure now that life would be much more interesting.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. A Choice to Be Made

**Game of Thrones: Finding Yourself**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked it; yup, it was :)  
Native Sakura: They are, they just haven't found a match to her; her identity will be uncovered in a later chapter, but not by the police, don't forget her memory is still returning.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**A Choice to Be Made**

Gendry read and reread the letter; making sure he wasn't imagining it. He groaned; this was the last thing he wanted. But it had happened; he couldn't believe this; what was he going to do now. He knew the letter had clearly been dictated to someone more literate.

_Gendry _(It read)

_You have proven yourself several times; your fighting skill is good and you know how to turn your opponent's strength against them. I will not have you threatening my title; nor will your tricks work on me. So now I challenge you; three days from now. You shall meet me in the club and we shall fight. I need not warn you the consequences for failing to turn up, I hope. Be there and we shall settle this once and for all._

_Gregor Clegane._

He gulped; the Mountain; the Mountain wanted to fight him, saw him as a threat. He had received the note yesterday, which meant he had two days left to decide. If he refused; well that didn't bear thinking about; but if he fought. Gendry knew the Mountain was far too strong for him. His only hope for victory would be to wear him down; but that depended on him being able avoid or withstand Gregor's blows. He wasn't sure if he could manage that; he was in a very tight spot. Worst of all; if his mother, or Cat found out, they might try and stop him from fighting; oblivious to the dangers. He hid the letter as best he could as he heard the footsteps coming upstairs.

The door opened and his mother stepped in.

"Gendry, dinner's ready, are you coming down?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure mom, I'll be right there."

He headed downstairs with her, relieved at his narrow escape. He joined them at the dinner table and they ate; mostly in silence. Gendry could feel could feel Cat's foot nudging against his under the table; he smiled lightly and responded. He wasn't sure if his mother was aware but she was smiling none the less. She had been happy when they told her about them falling in love; it had been a week since then. Also, since becoming a couple, at Cat's insistence, Gendry stopped sleeping on the couch and they shared his bed. For her it made her feel better when he was there if she had nightmares. Slowly but surely more memories also trickled back, but she was still no closer to learning her real name, or her family's name, or indeed the names of each family member, except Jon. He was pleased to be there when the memories came back, every time it happened it was like he was watching her become more and more human, more and more…herself. Each returning memory also brought back more emotions; hopefully it wouldn't be much longer before she was completely herself again. That night they got ready for bed and slept; however no nightmares and no memories came that night.

The following morning Cat woke up first. She smiled as she moved slightly; she had been resting her head on Gendry's shoulder. She gently got out of the bed, so as not to wake him up. As she did however something fell to the floor. She frowned and picked it up, it was a letter. She glanced back at Gendry before slipping out of the room and read it. She gasped as she saw the contents and knew she had no choice, she headed downstairs; a strong feeling of dread creeping over her. When Gendry woke up and noted that Cat was already awake, he thought nothing of it; that was until he got dressed and headed downstairs. He entered the living room and saw Cat and his mother sitting there; they had both been waiting for him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

His mother glared and showed him what he dreaded most; the letter; they knew.

"This, Gendry." She stated. "The Mountain; no, I told you, I don't want you there…Especially not against him."

Gendry was about to reply when Cat spoke up. "I agree with your mother; I've seen him, he'll kill you."

Gendry sighed. "Mom, we need the money…"

"You're more important to me than all the money in the world son, you know that." Alyssa replied, it sounded like she was close to tears.

Gendry paused; he wasn't sure what to do now.

"Mom, if I don't fight…Who knows what they'll do to us, I won't be able to go back, I'll never earn enough money quickly enough. They'll come after you, and Cat, they'll hurt you, if I don't fight."

Cat shook her head. "We'll be fine; but we can't afford to lose you."

Gendry sighed; Cat was right.

Finally his mother stood up.

"I can't stop you Gendry, I know that; you're a grown man now." She said sadly. "But; please, find some other way; I don't want you to put yourself in such danger.

Before he could say anything his mother left the room quickly. He turned to Cat and saw she was about to speak, however he shook his head.

"Please Cat; don't…Don't try to dissuade me or anything like that." He told her. "Let me…Let me think about it, okay; I'll figure this out; I've got to decide by tomorrow. So I need time to think, okay."

She nodded and hurried over, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She then left the room, Gendry closed his eyes. He had to think hard and fast now; he knew why they had acted like this; the looks in their eyes. They were waiting for him to make his decision, wondering if, the day after tomorrow; he would be alive or dead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. So, what do you think, should Gendry fight Gregor Clegane, or should he risk reprisal on himself, his mother and Cat? Leave your answers in the reviews, whichever response gets the most answers will be the scenario that unfolds.


	7. Fight of a Lifetime

**Game of Thrones: Finding Yourself**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy. Well, the decision has been made, brace yourself for the fight.

**Reviews**

**SweetImagination15: Well; now's your chance to see how he will fare.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well; here's the outcome.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; here we go then, the fight.  
Guest: Yup, they are; well; now it begins; here is the fight.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Fight of a Lifetime**

Gendry sighed; today was the day; he had to choose now. He had an upcoming match with Gregor Clegane; the Mountain. This could well be the last few hours of his life. If he accepted the fight then Gregor would likely kill him with the ferocity of the attack. If he refused; it wasn't just his life at stake; the owners of the Fight Club would come after him, putting his mother and Cat at risk. But even when he explained the risks they would face if he refused they did not want him to fight, fearful for his safety. However in the end they agreed to leave the decision up to him. As far as he was concerned his decision had been made for him. He joined Cat and his mother for breakfast; trying hard not to see the looks they were giving him. He knew they were both wondering if they'd ever see him alive again. Once he was finished he headed out to work; the fight would take place tonight. Until then the day passed normally; Tobho Mott noted his somewhat subdued manner.

"Gendry," He asked; clearly concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Gendry pondered for a moment and decided to come clean. "Sir I…You know about my…night job, right?"

Mott nodded; his expression firm and serious. Gendry continued.

"I…I have to decide tonight, if I should go through with the fight that's about to happened." He explained. "I've been challenged to fight the Mountain."

Mott was shocked by this and realized immediately that Gendry was telling him, in preparation of what he felt was his doom.

People thought if you were nervous; time dragged. Gendry had to disagree, it felt like no time at all when he found himself walking through the night; heading to the Fight Club. He had kissed his mother and Cat before leaving; wondering once again, if this was the last time he'd see them. He sighed when he considered what his choices really boiled down to; him fighting and taking a high risk of death, or him refusing and still risking death; but also putting his mother and girlfriend at risk of being hurt, but quite possibly not killed. However the risks involved in the not fighting choice only really applied if he stupidly went straight home after refusing. If he avoided going home and took a roundabout route he could quite possibly lose them and get home completely free. He sighed, all the risks involved were weighed up and considered; finally he entered the fight club; he had made up his mind. It was time to make his choice known. He soon saw the fight promoter standing waiting for him; the man approached.

"Gendry, there you are; so are you ready?" He asked.

"Gendry sighed; this was it. "Yeah; I'm ready. Let me just get ready."

The promoter nodded and turned away. As Gendry headed to the changing room; he noted nobody looked at him; nobody looked at Gregor's opponent until he was in the ring. It was understood that it was done so as not to give the victim false hope or encouragement.

He stepped into the ring, all ready. Gregor already stood, waiting for him; his face devoid of emotion. Gendry fought to stay impassive.

'_Is that what the face of death looks like?'_ He wondered before mentally shaking himself; he couldn't think like that.

The promoter took his place on the stage next to the cage and called out to the crowd; calling for the bets to be made and riling them up. Gendry remained oblivious, staying focused on Gregor; he knew Gregor's only weakness, but doubted he could last long enough to exploit it. Then it was time and before Gendry could even react Gregor attacked. Gendry found himself being pummelled as he tried desperately to defend himself; injuries that would lead to bruises. He knew however that Gregor was just warming up, especially when the attacks began to leave surface abrasions. Gendry managed to duck out of the way, staggered back, breathless and in pain as Gregor turned to face him again. Gendry attacked; but Gregor barely flinched. The fight soon began an exchange of blows; with Gendry getting the worst of it; Gregor he noticed was slowly getting tired and starting to feel the blows; but not at a rate quick enough for Gendry's advantage. He could only hope and pray that he would survive; Gregor was getting serious. Suddenly Gregor struck out with several blows; Gendry grunted in pain as he felt his left arm break; another blow dislocated his right shoulder. Gendry staggered back; wondering if this was the end.

Gregor advanced, a little slower than before; growing more and more tired. But Gendry wasn't in any shape to exploit it; Gregor struck out towards his face, Gendry was unable to properly block and took the blow, almost full force. He staggered back; he was leaning against the cage, his back to the ring. Gendry groaned; he knew he would end up with a black eye, plus his nose had been busted, he could taste the blood as it slid down over his mouth. He coughed and spat a mouthful of blood out. Gregor struck again; this time hitting him in the side; breaking at least three ribs, sending him along the edge of the cage and back into the same position as before, but on a different wall of the cage.

'_This is it.'_ He thought sadly. _'I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry Cat, sorry, I never found out your real name, I was never able to help you…I…'_

He stopped his thoughts as he looked out into the crowd from this direction. Sitting on one of the bleachers, right at the back of the room, was Cat. He couldn't believe it; what was she doing here. Unlike the rest of the crowd who were yelling and cheering; she sat silently, watching with wide eyes. She was gripping the bench so tightly her knuckles were white. But seeing her sent a surge of energy through him.

He suddenly felt stronger; despite feeling like nothing but a punching bag before. He couldn't let her down; not now. He could hear Gregor's heavy breathing as he came up behind him. He turned and, with as much strength as he could muster, swung a punch. At the same time Gregor lashed out with his foot. Gendry yelled and fell as his left leg broke; Gregor grunted from the blow he took and staggered before suddenly overbalancing and falling to the ground. Stunned silence fell as everybody waited; the promoter began a count, if he reached ten and neither of them were standing then the first one on his feet after that would win. Despite Gendry's best efforts he couldn't pull himself up, Gregor seemed to having similar problems. Growling to himself Gendry pulled himself along to the edge of the cage as the count reached ten; Gregor was still trying to get back up. Using his good arm, Gendry pulled himself up, using the cage, only one thing going through his mind.

'_Gotta get up, c'mon, move. Gotta do this, for Cat…for Cat.'_

He looked back and saw Gregor was almost to his feet; he cringed, but then Gregor's legs gave out and he fell again; a dazed look in his eyes. Gendry grit his teeth against the pain and hauled himself onto his feet; he gingerly put his weight back on his legs, putting most on his right leg and pushed himself off the cage, he stood, Gregor was still on the ground. He felt dizzy but kept it together as the crowd went wild. He managed a small smile; he had done it; he had won, just barely, but he had won.

What happened next, he wasn't completely aware; it all passed in a haze. However when he was aware of his surroundings again; he was in a hospital bed; the doctor talking about a car crash, a cover story provided by the club no doubt. He slowly became aware that his injuries had been treated. It was then the door to his room opened and his mother and Cat came in.

"Gendry." His mother gasped as she rushed forwards and hugged him.

"Ow, mom…" He groaned, reminded her of his injuries.

She stepped back. "Sorry; Cat told me what happened. I can't believe you did it…I'm so proud of you."

He smiled and let her kiss him before leaning back on the bed, it was over, that was all he cared about, it was over at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. True Identity Unveiled

**Game of Thrones: Finding Yourself**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Yeah, it was brutal on him; but he won :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**True Identity Unveiled**

Gendry smiled; it had been four months since he had found Cat; one since they had been dating. While he still felt lingering pain from time to time, he had recovered from his injuries from the fight against Gregor. Gendry had promised his mother after the fight that he was done with the fight club and he was. He hadn't been back, unlike before, since he was now champion; they couldn't make him fight or use threats, mostly due to the fact he was well respected by them now. They still needed more money to get out of Flea Bottom; but his winnings from the fight had sent them well on their way to having enough. It was late at night; Gendry and Cat were lying in his bed; she was wearing one of his T-shirts and lay on her side; an arm thrown over his chest. He lay on his back, one arm around her, the other behind his head. Her position had pulled the shirt down slightly, making Gendry feel slightly awkward at the revealed cleavage; however he also saw her necklace, the silver necklace with the word 'Needle'. He sighed, she never took it off, it obviously meant a lot to her. She was still recovering her memories and had made major progress; but there were still gaps in her memory. The police were still searching but were yet to find a case matching Cat's; it was made doubly hard without her real name. One thing that had changed now, she suffered less nightmares, mostly due to them sharing the bed and having him to comfort her when necessary.

Gendry thought to himself about the things she had remembered; two details stood out, which, in addition to her family, stirred some kind of memory in Gendry, although he couldn't place it. She remembered that where she lived there had been snow, a lot of snow, sometimes even in the summer. So she certainly wasn't from Braavos or King's Landing; Gendry had begun to notice a particular accent in her voice, but couldn't identify it. Her family also owned six large dogs; one for each child. Suddenly he felt Cat jerk and turned his head as she sat upright; breathing hard. This usually happened when memories returned to her during the night. He sat up next to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong; is everything okay, Cat?" He asked.

She turned to him; her eyes full of excitement. "Not Cat…" She said, her voice quivering with excitement. "…Arya."

Gendry blinked, confused. "What?"

"My name, Gendry, my real name; I'm positive. My name is Arya." She said; her voice barely above her whisper.

Gendry smiled, this was a major development. "That's great." He said; kissing her. "It's a beautiful name. You're tired; let's talk about this tomorrow, okay."

She nodded and they settled back down to sleep. Gendry pondered.

'_Arya's not a common name; but I have heard it. Wait…'_ He thought; suddenly it all clicked. _'A guy called Jon; a man and her, all with brown hair and grey eyes…The other family members having red hair and blue eyes; large dogs; snow. Oh Gods…Surely not.'_

He knew right then, they would need to visit the library tomorrow.

The following day he spoke to her about it; she agreed, curious. So they got dressed; making sure to wear clean clothes, the library did not let people who were obviously from Flea Bottom in, due to the troublemakers that usually came in from there. While Gendry got ready; Arya headed downstairs to find Alyssa in the kitchen; she looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Cat." She said.

She shook her head. "I remembered my name last night; it's Arya."

"Arya?!" Alyssa replied, surprised by this development.

Gendry then came into the room. "Ready?" Arya nodded, he then turned to his mother. "I think I may know exactly who she is mom, but I need to go to the library to make sure."

Alyssa nodded and they left the house; heading for the library. Due to the distance they got the bus and arrived in good time. They entered the library; Gendry held his breath but was relieved when the librarian said nothing. He walked over to one of the computers; Arya hung back; uncertain. He quickly found what he was looking for and read the headline of the news report on the screen:

**Mayor of Winterfell's Daughter Kidnapped: House of Black and White Suspected.**

He sighed and then called Arya over as he scrolled down to a picture.

"Does this mean anything to you?" He asked as she sat down on his lap.

Arya looked at the picture and gasped; it was a picture of the family; from five years ago; in front of their home.

She looked carefully at the picture and picked out the young man with brown hair and grey eyes.

"That's Jon." She said; her voice shaking.

Gendry smiled and nodded as she looked to each person in the picture; saying what she remembered most about each person. The first one was a girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"I remember she and I used to fight a lot…She loved lemon cakes…" She paused as her gaze suddenly went to the adults. "That's…they're…my parents?"

Gendry nodded in confirmation as more memories came back.

"Mom grew up in a big house next to a river, she used to take us swimming, dad used to telling us stories around the fire…Cat, it was my mom's name…I'm sure of it."

Gendry wrapped his arms around her as she continued pointing out the oldest red haired boy, about the same age as Jon. "He was the strongest of us…" Then the older of the two younger boys. "He was the smartest…" Finally the youngest of them. "He was the baby, I remember, mom said he was as wild as me…That's…" She pointed to one of the buildings in the background. "That's the dog kennel; this is…this is my family, this is, home."

She turned to Gendry, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked; her voice choked.

Gendry lowered his head sadly. "You were taken from them when you were eleven; they…they never gave up looking for you."

She cried into neck, not caring if she looked weak in front of other people; she had a family; she finally remembered her family; she just needed to remember their names.

The Librarian walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, is everything okay?" She asked. "Can I get you anything?"

Gendry nodded. "We're fine ma'am, but I was hoping I could use the phone."

She nodded; Gendry stood up and sat Arya down in the chair.

"Ca…sorry, Arya." He was trying to remember that her name was Arya, having called her Cat for so long. "I need to make a phone call; there are more pictures and details here; just take your time, look through it, okay."

She nodded and he headed over to the phone. She turned her attention back to the screen; she noticed someone else in the picture; a young girl with long brown hair and grey eyes; wearing a silver necklace with the word Needle on it. She smiled; it was her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. A Long Awaited Reunion

**Game of Thrones: Finding Yourself**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, she has.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah; well; here's your answer.  
SweetImagination15: Well; almost everything; she still hasn't remembered her family members names yet.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah; she does. Actually an oversight on my part, I thought I clicked on rated T; the closest we get to M rating is a scene at the very end; which, in answer to your question; no they haven't.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**A Long Awaited Reunion**

Gendry smiled as he looked out the window of the train. He had called the police from the library phone and, with their search narrowed down they confirmed everything. She really was Arya Stark; they had spoken some more and Gendry willingly volunteered to take her to the north. The police consented and so they were now on the train heading to Winterfell; Gendry had called Eddard Stark and explained that he needed to meet him; he found it difficult to explain why, without Mr. Stark possibly accusing him of lying. But the man had trusted him, even when he didn't say why and had agreed to meet with him, when Gendry specified it was important. Arya; he was still getting used to calling her that; was asleep, her head on his shoulder. They had stayed in the library for some time; yet that night she had been too excited, or nervous, to sleep. So they stayed up, talking about her recovering memories; it also soon became apparent that some of the more terrible things that occurred to her there, she was only able to overcome with his help. He didn't want to think how she would have coped being alone to deal with all that. He also had some unspoken fears; mostly what would happen to them now, their relationship. He knew he could get a job for a mechanic in the north, Mott had mentioned that an old friend and fellow mechanic named Mikken worked up there. But what would her family and other people think of them. She was the missing mayor's daughter; he was just a poor boy from Flea Bottom.

He didn't say any of this to Arya however; she had enough to deal with right now. It was then the train slowed down and began to stop; they were here.

"Arya." He gently shook her. "Arya, we're here."

She woke up and smiled; he took her hand and they left the train. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. It stirred even more memories; seeing Winterfell and the snow, soft, white, clean, not like any other snow, just like it appeared in her dreams.

Gendry turned to her. "Okay; we need to go to a garden called 'Godswood'." He told her. "I'm gonna go ask for directions."

However the name stirred more memories for her and she shook her head. "I…I want to try and find the way myself; I, I definitely remember it."

He smiled and nodded, they began walking. For Arya it felt like her feet were guiding her through the streets to her destination. They finally arrived at the right place; Arya smiled.

"I used to come here all the time with dad."

Suddenly she felt nervous and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up; hiding her face.

"I, um…Gendry, could you go first. I'll be right behind you." She said.

He nodded, understanding her sudden awkwardness. She was afraid her family wouldn't accept her back, might think she was an imposter. He entered the garden; Arya followed him at a careful distance.

When they entered Gendry spotted Eddard Stark immediately; he looked almost exactly like he did in the picture, although there was more grey in his hair. Gendry walked up; cautiously.

"Mr. Stark, sir." He said; slightly awkward, knowing he was addressing the mayor of Winterfell.

Eddard Stark looked up and saw him. "Yes?"

"I'm Gendry, sir." He introduced himself.

"You're the one I spoke to on the phone." Eddard said, realizing as they shook hands. "So, why did you want to meet me?"

"Well…" Gendry began; he looked back at Arya as she walked up to them.

She slowly lowered her hood and stood, clearly nervous; wondering if her father would realize it was her, or if he would send her away, thinking her as a fake. Eddard Stark stared in shock before finally finding his voice.

"Arya…?" He gasped; she nodded. "Oh Gods; you're back…my baby girl."

He knelt down and pulled her into a tight hug, both were crying. Gendry smiled as he watched them, happy for Arya, finally reunited with her father. Arya couldn't believe it; she was back with her father. She silently thanked whatever paternal instincts told her father that she really was who she said she was.

They finally parted; Eddard looked up at Gendry, this time his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Who did you say you were again?" He asked.

"Gendry sir?"

Eddard nodded. "What do you want, money?"

Gendry shook his head. "No sir, I just…I wanted Arya to…"

Arya then cut in.

"He's my boyfriend, dad. He helped me, gave me a place to stay; helped get through everything while I recovered, we just…grew together in that time." She explained.

Eddard nodded; although he still regarded Gendry with suspicion; this time the suspicion a father gives to their daughter's boyfriend. Finally however he relented and turned back to Arya.

"Let's get you home, the others will want to see you."

Arya nodded and they walked over to Eddard's car and got in, the drive to Winterfell Manor didn't take long. They entered and Eddard called out for the family to come and join them. The red haired woman Arya remembers is called Cat, her mother, comes into the hall.

"Ned, what's going on?" She asked; she then froze when she saw Arya. "What…no, it can't be?"

Ned nods. "It is, it's Arya, she's back."

"Oh, Arya, my little girl." Cat gasped as she hugged her youngest daughter.

Gendry smiled as he watched the family reunion unfold.

The other family members also appear in the hall; having heard Cat. They are all staring in disbelief. Ned smiled as Cat continued to hug Arya.

"Let her breathe Cat." He said softly.

Cat smiled and let Arya go; still crying. She turned to the rest of the family. "She's back, Arya's back."

The oldest red haired boy was the first to react; hugging Arya and practically lifting her off her feet, kissing the top of her hear. The red haired girl also hugs her, crying and keeps saying she's sorry, although Arya cannot remember why. The youngest boy doesn't remember her very well; being only five when she disappeared; now ten years old. But he clearly recognized her as family and smiled all the same. The second youngest boy was also overjoyed at her return. However, in contrast to the picture; he was standing with the others; but was in a wheelchair, something had happened in the past five years to him, yet he wouldn't say what. However, Arya notes one person missing; the one person who she can remember the name of.

"Where's Jon?" She asked.

The atmosphere changed; everybody was suddenly uncomfortable, none more so than Cat. Finally Ned spoke.

"He…He joined the army." He explained.

Arya was shocked. "Why?"

Her father sighed. "It's a long story; we better go and sit down; we'll also need to hear from you too; you need to tell us all what happened and how you met Gendry."

The other family members noticed Gendry and were immediately curious; so they all headed through to the living room; ready for all the upcoming explanations.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Home

**Game of Thrones: Finding Yourself**

Chapter 10, the final chapter, of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**SweetImaginations15: Glad you enjoyed it; well; actually this chapter takes place some time later, but hope you enjoy it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Home**

Arya smiled as she woke up; it had been a month since she came home. In that time she had remembered her family member's names. Word had spread quickly and soon the media were all over it; the return of Mayor Stark's daughter; after five years and today a party was being held by the family and their friends to celebrate her return. However her father protected her from the hordes of journalists while she reunited and learned what happened in those five years with her siblings. She through on everything she had learned so far from them; Robb was now married, to a very kind and friendly young woman named Jeyne Westerling. Sansa had broken up with her boyfriend from then, Joffrey Baratheon, son of President Robert Baratheon. It turned out Sansa's relationship with Joffrey was one of the main reasons she and Sansa argued frequently. Sansa was now dating Willas Tyrell; older brother of her close friend Margaery. Rickon hadn't changed much in five years; still wild and rambunctious. Bran explains that his accident had been caused by a car accident, Robert's brother in law Jaime had ran over him, driving drunk. He had been arrested but would likely get out soon, due to his connections. Bran also had a girlfriend now; like Arya and Gendry, there was a bit of an age gap. He was dating Meera Reed; daughter of father's good friend Howland Reed and older sister of Bran's best friend Jojen.

Arya decided to join the rest of the family and headed downstairs; as she was on her way she heard a knock at the door. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Rickon had answered it.

"It's Gendry." He called out as he ran back to the kitchen; Gendry stepped in as Arya walked up to him.

He closed the door and smiled, before they kissed. Gendry and his mother were now living in the north. Her father had provided the money for them to move, despite Gendry's protestations, but Ned assured him that he wouldn't owe him anything. It was so he could be with Arya, without either of them being a risk, like the risks they faced in Flea Bottom. They now lived in a nice apartment, just twenty minutes away, and Gendry worked at Mikken's garage as a mechanic. They had settled in well; even adapting to the normally cold weather; although today was rather warm, warm enough for the party and barbecue planned. They headed through to the kitchen where the rest of the family were. They were all having breakfast; Ned, Catelyn and Robb were dressed, but everyone else was in their pyjamas. Sansa blushed at the fact a boy was seeing her with her 'just woke up' look.

Gendry smiled and greeted them all.

"So, anything you want me to do to help?" He asked.

They accepted his offer gratefully and while everybody else went to get dressed he headed out to the garden with Ned and Robb to set everything up. Once everyone else was ready Bran and Sansa got to work helping Catelyn, Rickon did his best to stay out of trouble. Arya walked outside; looking excited. Gendry walked over to her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Arya smiled. "Jon's coming; I called him and he said he'd be here."

Gendry smiled; he had finally found out about Jon. He was Arya's cousin; the only child of her deceased Aunt Lyanna. He and Catelyn did not get out, mostly due to Cat's guilt; the last time she had spoken to Lyanna the two of them had a bad argument and Jon served as a reminder of that to Catelyn. He had left to join the army the day after he turned eighteen. The day before he turned eighteen had been the day Arya was kidnapped. Irrational with grief Catelyn had blamed Jon for what happened as he was supposed to be watching her; even saying it should have been him. Despite everything Jon felt like everyone was blaming him and so he had left for the army. Yet from Arya's recollections he sounded like a great guy, Gendry couldn't wait to meet him; Arya was also looking forward to meeting him and also her older brother's wife and Bran's girlfriend Meera.

Soon people began arriving for the party; the first one to arrive was Jeyne Westerling. When she greeted Arya she noted Jeyne wasn't like others she had spoken to, outside Gendry and the family. She didn't seem cloying or overly sensitive; she treated Arya like a person, something Arya was grateful for. The Reed's arrived next and it wasn't long before they made themselves comfortable, Meera sitting quite contently in Bran's lap, much to amusement of the others. Several other people arrived and eventually, to Arya's great joy, Jon arrives. She runs to him immediately and hugs him, along with the rest of the family, even Sansa, who never really spoke to Jon much and Catelyn, who was profusely apologetic. Eventually Jon and Arya head upstairs to talk privately.

"It's so good to see you again." Arya said; her voice reflecting her excitement.

Jon smiled. "I thought I'd never see you again, little sister." He replied, ruffling her hair, like he did when she was younger.

She laughed; and then Jon asked.

"Who was the boy I saw downstairs with you?" He asked curiously, noting how the boy had his arm around her.

She smiled wider. "That's Gendry, my boyfriend. He helped take care of me while I remembered who I was and everything; we just…grew together and things just happened."

They sat in silence for a while, reminiscing on old times.

She then pulled out her necklace and showed it to him. "This was the only thing I was able to keep from before. I know it was you gave it to me; it's the only thing I can't really remember."

Jon nodded. "It was a secret between us; I used to call you needle because you're so skinny and you took Needle around with you everywhere?"

"What is Needle?"

Jon smiled and showed her; Needle turned out to be a small, light and beautiful pocketknife. On it was a sticker proudly displaying the name Needle, on it was also an inscription; 'to my little sister, love Jon'. Arya smiled and Jon handed Needle to her; she put it in her dresser drawer and followed Jon back downstairs. She smiled as she looked around; the party was beginning. She could see her family; Rickon running wild through the garden; her parents talking with the guests; Bran and Meera engaged in a game of 'suck my face' oblivious to their surroundings. Sansa fighting with Robb, trying to get her phone back, which he was holding above his head while Jeyne, Margaery and Willas watched, laughing. This was her place, she knew it; surrounded by the love of her family and boyfriend. With their help, she knew she would finally be able to get past the dark chapter of her past and look towards the future.

The party had being going on for hours and was now winding down. Most of the guests were leaving; eventually Arya found time to get close to Gendry.

"Hey, come with me." She whispered and they headed upstairs.

Gendry was surprised when they ended up in her room.

"Arya?" He was confused at her bringing him here.

That was until she kissed him and then, suddenly began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wh-what are…?"

She smiled. "Gendry, we've been together long enough, I'm ready…are you?"

Gendry smiled and nodded. "Yes." He replied honestly.

So he began undressing her as she did the same to him. Once finished they continued kissing again and fell back onto the bed, ready as they took the next step in their relationship.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
